


Please Love Me

by PhanTrashAlex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan hears Phil doing something in the middle of the night, and curiosity gets the best of him.





	Please Love Me

Since Phil was gone for a few days, I found myself sleeping in his room. He told me, that if I wanted to, I could sleep in his room. So that’s what I was doing. Something that he didn’t know about me, was that I have a crush on him. I’ve known ever since I met him the first time that this was going to be interesting to see how it plays out. Mainly with the fact that I can’t keep my feelings easily to myself.

When I was falling asleep, I took in the scent of it all. He was coming back tomorrow, and I wouldn’t get to sleep in his room again for a while. His bed sheets smell like him, and that’s what I like about sleeping in his room. I slowly fell to sleep in my best friend’s bed, and to the scent of him.

I woke up sweating a bit, and realised I was panting. I knew this had to be from a dream from last night. I looked at the time; 10:45, Phil would be home any time now, and I am in his bed with a boner that won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. 

I got up and went to the bathroom, knowing that I would have to take care of the problem that I have between my legs. I quickly jerked off, got dressed, and went to the lounge. If he found out anything from the night before, and this morning,I would be screwed. 

When he got home, I looked too normal apparently. He came in and asked “are you alright, Dan? Something looks as if it’s wrong.” 

I nod, “Yes, everything is alright. Thanks for asking.”

The one thing I didn’t manage to do, is make his bed. Well, I guess I did have permission, but it still feels a bit weird for him to know that I slept in it. He will probably question why I slept in it to begin with, but on the other hand, he probably won’t care..hopefully.

“Dan..” he said “If you’re going to sleep in my room at least make the bed when you’re finished.” he giggled softly. 

At least I knew he wasn’t pissed at me, but that was the only thing that he really knew, is that I slept in his bed. I feel guilty about masturbating to the thought and scent of my best friend, and roommate. 

When he came back, I must’ve still had a look of guilt on my face. He questioned me once more.

“Dan, if there’s something wrong, you know you can talk to me about it, right? I don’t want to pressure you into it.” he sighed “but, you look like something has happened.

I felt another wave of guilt hit me. “I’m fine, I am going to go and be in my room for a bit.” I smiled at him and left.

That night, I wake up at 3 or something at some ungodly hour. I woke up because I heard something coming from Phil’s room, being the curious person I am. I got up to see if Phil was okay. His door was left slightly open, so I look in to something that I didn’t expect to see.

I walked in on my flatmate getting off. I backed away, trying to get my thoughts together. I knew that it was wrong, but the noises he was letting out was making my pants tighten. 

I was grinding against my hand and he just continued on, he didn’t even notice I was there. But I didn’t get so lucky, because when I was about to finish. He looked straight at me. 

I quickly backed away and ran into my room, still feeling strain between my legs, but didn’t worry too much about it.

When Phil finished, he came in and sat down next to me.  
“I’m sorry.” I let out before he could speak. “I really shouldn’t have been watching you.”

“Why were you watching me?” he questioned. “And you didn’t do anything wrong, it was kind of hot seeing you watching me like that.”

I chocked on my own words. He thought me jerking off to him getting off was hot. 

“Okay, look, this isn’t going anywhere. I have a crush on you. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go and hide from all of society now.” I said sinking down into my bed more then I already was. I wanted him to leave so I could rethink everything that had happened not even 5 minutes ago.

“Dan, that’s okay. I have had a crush on you ever since I laid eyes on you.” he whispered out. “I just had the fear of being rejected, so I didn’t act on it”

I felt my entire face heat up, I got closer to him and pulled him into a hug. I just wanted to cuddle up with someone and sleep. But I know that wasn’t happening right now. 

He pulled me in for a soft but passionate kiss, I didn’t kiss back at first because it didn’t register in my mind that he was kissing me until it happened. 

When we finished kissing he asked me “so. what are we?” my entire face heated back up. “well, we can be boyfriends if you want.” he smiled widely and nodded “I would love to.” 

That night we fell asleep cuddled up next to each other in my bed, something that I would’ve never thought of in the 4 years I have known him. It was nice knowing that I had someone next to me throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr!   
> https://alexphanfictrash.tumblr.com/  
> go follow me there if ya want! :D


End file.
